


If You Give A Detective Alcohol. Like, If You Give A Mouse A Cookie

by Neko_Sanji_Chan



Series: If You Give A Detective Alcohol. Like, If You Give A Mouse A Cookie [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Sanji_Chan/pseuds/Neko_Sanji_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L somehow gets some of Matt's alcohol and he gets really drunk<br/>this is the story of how that happens and the relationship between the detective and the gamer.</p><p>it turns out....If you give a detective alcohol...it's just like giving a mouse a cookie....</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give A Detective Alcohol. Like, If You Give A Mouse A Cookie

What seemed like a normal night for L, turned into something more. He found that his computer was hacked and all of his evidence gone. Watari walked in to give L his nightly snacks of sweets, cake and overly sugared tea when he saw the frustrated detective. 

"What is wrong, sir?" Watari asked as he set the tray down.

"My evidence for the case..It's gone..someone hacked into my computer and took it." L replied, "Where is Matt? I heard he is a talent with electronics."

"I will search for him right away" Watari said as he exited the room.

L got up and paced around his room, raking at his mind to try and figure out who could have gotten into his computer, hacked it, and stole his evidence. then he remembered those discs that light 'left behind.' however he couldnt get through the password lock on the discs to see what was on them. He needed help. L picked up the bowl of strawberries and, one by one, ate them trying to think of any other ways he could get his evidence back.

The detective was getting a bit upset at this. He was so close to finally solving the case, so close to finally being able to take a vacation from casework....and now that evidence was gone, just gone from thin air. 

L had gotten to caught up with his pacing and thinking that, tow hours after he began his pondering, he didnt notice the knocks growing louder on the door.  
"Come in" he said when he finally did notice.

Watari followed by Matt came into the room, "I have found him." Watari reported, "I will leave you two to work now."

"what's the problem?" Matt asked L, looking at the detective from behind his goggles.

"my computer was hacked and my evidence for the kira case is gone" L replied.

"I see, you called the right man in~" Matt said happily and walked over to the computer, sat in the chair and got to work. He stopped to light up a cigarette and his speed-typing started back up again.

[to be continued]


End file.
